Recordando al amor
by Kazuki-Kun
Summary: ¿Como recuperaría la memoria Ichigo? y ¿Cómo se daría cuenta de que la ama? No importa lo que digan este es el final de mi fanfic....


**Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste.**

**Recordemos que los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo y no a mí.**

**Para los que no lo saben yo estoy de lado Ichiruki…**

**Este es el primero de dos capítulos así que mándenme reviews.**

Recordando al Amor

Esta historia comienza como cualquier otra, sobre un estudiante de universidad llamado Kurosaki Ichigo un joven de 16 años y esta historia comienza así:

- ¿Iremos a casa de Orihime? – Pregunta el joven de pelo naranja con malhumor.

Rukia no emite ningún sonido lo cuál irrita a Ichigo.

-¿Oye enana me estás escuchando? – Dice Ichigo con el seño fruncido.

-Claro pero vayamos caminando – Responde la joven de 16 años intentando convencer a Ichigo.

Luego de veinte minutos de discusión estuvieron pasando por la plaza, al lado de un edificio en construcción. De un momento a otro sonó el teléfono de Rukia.

Inmediatamente detuvieron el paso justo en ese edificio. Ichigo se pasaba mirando a Rukia mientras hablaba con su hermano.

Hasta que de la nada Ichigo siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! – Fue el ultimo sonido que él escucho antes de quedar inconsciente. Parece que fue emitido por su novia Rukia.

A la mañana siguiente, en el hospital, se encontraban Rukia (por supuesto), Orihime y Sado visitando a su amigo para saber el estado en que se encontraba.

-Está bien – Dijo el doctor (muy preocupado en el fondo) y añadió – Parece que ha sufrido…

-¿Ha sufrido qué? – Dijo Rukia con tono de miedo.

-Ha sufrido Amnesia – Respondió.

Hubo silencio total, todos se habían quedado estupefactos al saber la terrible noticia. Llorosa,

Rukia entró a la habitación junto con los demás.

-¿Ichigo nos recuerdas? – Pregunta Orihime con una voz de dulzura.

-No, lo siento pero no tengo idea de quienes son – Responde con tono de tristeza.

Al ver que Ichigo no la reconocía, Rukia le pidió a los demás que los dejaran a los dos solos durante unos minutos.

Ellos aceptaron y se fueron, en ese momento Ichigo se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Es muy linda – Pensó mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Aún me recuerdas o no? – Pregunto Rukia.

Estando tan esperanzada en su contestación, mas al escuchar la respuesta se puso a llorar como una niña. Pero rápidamente llegó el consuelo departe del chico de pelo naranja: _"Aunque no sepa quién eres, sé con firmeza que yo te amo"._

Ella paró de llorar e inmediatamente se miraron a los ojos. Aunque se sentía muy feliz sus ojos seguían llorosos ahora ya no de angustia sino de felicidad.

De pronto alguien entro por la puerta, era el doctor que avisaba que la hora de visita había acabado.

-Ya estoy saliendo, pero necesito que esté afuera – Dijo Rukia.

-¡No, la hora de visita ya termino! – Volvió a insistir.

-Por favor dele un minuto más – Agregó Ichigo.

Al ver la insistencia por parte de los dos jóvenes el doctor aceptó.

-Rukia, ¿Sabes si tengo familia? – Dijo con mucha preocupación.

-Por supuesto, ellos mañana vendrán – Respondió muy contenta y también dijo – Creo que ya tengo que irme Ichigo, te vendré a visitar mañana ¿De acuerdo? –

-Claro te esperaré ansioso –

Al despedirse, Rukia se acercó y besó los labios de Ichigo de un momento a otro.

-Ojalá te recuperes pronto-

Luego de decir esto Rukia salió de la habitación muy feliz a tal grado de sonreírle a todo el mundo, claro como no estarlo si ve que su novio se recupera de su amnesia por cada hora que pasa con ella.

-Creo que ya estoy empezando a recordar lo que me sucedió – Pensaba mientras veía por la ventana como salían sus amigo.

Cumpliendo con lo que le fue prometido a Ichigo, Rukia fue a visitarlo ella sola. Al entrar a la habitación vio que él ya estaba hablando con su familia por celular.

-Finalmente está recordando – Pensó muy feliz.

Al terminar la llamada, Ichigo se levantó cogió sus cosas de la habitación le dio un fuerte abrazo y le pidió que le acompañara a su casa.

-Cómo recordaste todo Ichigo – Pregunta Rukia.

-Mi papá antes que sean las diez me lanzó una piedra a la ventana que decía: "Soy tu padre este es el número de la casa llámame y te haré recordar todo" – Respondió con un seño fruncido (tal vez porque al arrojar la roca le pudo caer a Ichigo).

Al llegar a casa, Ichigo la invita a pasar a almorzar con su familia.

Pasó unas semanas Rukia e Ichigo tenían que ir al cine como acordaron, pero al parecer la graduación de Ichigo era ese día así que tuvieron que cancelar.

Rukia decidió darle una sorpresa yendo a su graduación. Llegó justo cuando Ichigo estaba recibiendo su diploma, ella se sentía muy contenta por él.

-Felicidades Ichigo – Le dijo por la espalda tapándole los ojos.

-Se que eres tú Rukia, se sienten como tus manos - Respondió.

Ella lo besó y salieron a dar una vuelta a pensar en lo que les prepara el futuro.

**FIN**

**Este fic fue un poco corto espero que me manden comentarios para mejorar cualquier cosa y para que me diga como quieren que haga el segundo capitulo…**


End file.
